Kunoichis no kuni ,lycée privé pour filles
by sabaku no lumina
Summary: Scolarité ,amour ,sexe et drogue peutêtre ,vu par nos personnages préférer de naruto!Ce n'est pas si facile d'être élève et encore moi d'être professeurs!
1. prologue

J'ai eu l'idée de cette petite fic en discutant avec ma nono à moi .Alors on va commencer tout doucement !

D'abord je tiens à dire que tout les profs ont le même âges. C'est à dire 21 ans (ils sont fraichement diplômé comme qui dirait !) et c'est pareils pour les élèves ,elles ont toutes 17 ans !Les matières sont en rapport avec la personnalité de l'enseignant.

**Prologue :**

Bienvenue dans l'école privée pour jeunes filles : Kunoichis no kuni /Vive le nom !XD/ Aujourd'hui nous vous ferons ,une brève présentations du directeur, du sous-directeurs, des professeurs et des élèves. Nous vous distribuerons aussi vos horaires de cours.

Directeur : Jiraya. Vieux rabougris au cheveux blancs , pervers et pas très malin.Attention ,il aime espionner dans le bain pour filles !Si jamais vous êtes convoquées dans le bureau du professeur veuillez vous faire accompagnez par un enseignant /XD j'adore cette description !Jira :Qui est un vieux rabougris ?SnL :Toi ,du con /

Sous-directeur : Orochimaru. Du même que jiraya /a peu plus de 30 ans, il sera toujours la pour écouter vos problèmes et vos demandes. Faites tout de même attention à ne pas vous faire prendre dans sa secte mystérieuse !Grand ,cheveux noirs et yeux jaunes ,il pourrait vous effrayez au première abord….et vous avez raison !Dés que vous le verrez ,vous feriez mieux de fuir !

Professeurs /c'est maintenant que l'on va se marrer !XD:

Naruto Uzumaki :Jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il est gentil et amusant, n'hésitez pas à vous confiez à lui !Il vous enseignera **le latin et la religion.**

Itachi Uchiwa : Frère jumeau de sasuke , il a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Froid et attentif au moindre détails ,ne l'énervez pas !Cependant ,il pourrait se révéler être une aider précieuse en cas de besoin. Il est aussi sévère que sont frère car ses matières ne sont pas facilement compréhensibles. Il enseignera **les sciences et les sciences économiques.**

Sasuke Uchiwa : Frère jumeau d'itachi ,ses cheveux sont plus courts mais noirs aussi ,Il a des yeux bleus semblables à ceux de son frère. Réserver et taciturne ,sa personnalité vous attirera sûrement. Assez sévère dans ses matières qu'elles sont difficiles. Il enseignera l**es mathématiques et la géographie.**

Shikamaru Nara : Bougon et fainéant ,il se révèlera par la suite doué d'une intelligence hors du commun. Même si il râle lorsque vous lui demanderez une explication ,il vous la fournira toujours. Il enseignera **l'informatique et la technologie.**

Neji Hyûga : Cheveux longs ,noirs et yeux blancs. Il est froid et distant ,même si il paraît peu asociale ,il est doté d'une très grande compréhension et de même pour sa philosophie. Il enseignera **l'anglais et l'histoire.**

Gaara no Sabaku : Cheveux colorés en rouges ,yeux verts/bleus entourés de cernes du au manque de sommeil ,ce professeur semble un peu dérangé avec son tatouage du mot amour sur le front. Il est parfois un peu sévère mais lorsque qu'il chausse ses lunettes c'est qu'il est près à vous écoutez !Un peu réservé ,il ne sort pas facilement de sa coquille mais lorsqu'elle est percée ,vous aurez son entière confiance ! Il enseignera **le français et le grec.**

Kankurô no Sabaku: Cheveux blonds ,il ne ressemble en rien à son frère. Il est gai et enjoué. Sa passion débordante pour ses matières vous mettra rapidement à l'aise. Il enseignera **la musique et le dessin.**

Lee Rock: Coupe au bol, sourcils assez épais. Ce professeur peut vous paraître bizarre mais il est très sympathique se révèle un bon professeur et pédagogue. Il enseignera **l'art dramatique et l'espagnole.**

Chôji Akimichi: Assez enveloppé , blonds et yeux bleus. Ce professeur ne refusera jamais de grignoter un peu ce dont vous serais obligez de faire à son cours. Il enseignera **la cuisine et le maintien (option non obligatoire et qui se déroulera la plupart du temps en présence de tout vos professeurs).**

Kiba Inuzuka: Cheveux bruns ébouriffés , yeux bruns et deux très rouges sur les joues. Enjoué ,il ne vous laissera pas vous reposez lors de ses cours ! Il enseignera **l'éducation physique et les sciences scociales.**

Shino Aburame: Lunettes noires ,cheveux en épis. Nous ne savons pas beaucoup de choses sur ce professeur sauf qu'il adore philosopher. Il enseignera **le nérlandais. **Il sera aussi **l'infirmier et un surveillant lors des heures d'études.**

Après cette courte description de vos professeurs passons maintenant aux élèves , nous ne ferons que les citez car leurs descriptions sera faites dans les prochains chapitres.

Elèves / alors la vous n'aurez pas de grosse surpise :

Sakura Haruno , Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyûga ,Tenten Abaraï /dans l'intérêt de la fic j'ai du lui donner un nom , Temari no Sabaku, Kurenaï Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi , Shizune Takuya , Tsunade Tachibana , Kozuki Kotobuki et Kaede Amanogawa.

Voici les 11 jeunes filles qui rentreront prochainement dans notre établissement. Leurs différents caractèrent promettent une année riche en émotions / et en crépageé de chignon aussi !XD/ .Maintenant voici les horaires de cours , de la classe composée de ses 11 jeunes filles et autres sans importances.

Horaires : 

_Lundi :_ Religion

Technologie

Espagnole

Histoire

Géographie

Sciences économique

Sciences scociales

Dessin

_Mardi :_ Art dramatique

Anglais

Sciences

Français

Math

Math

Nérlandais

Géographie

_Mercredi :_Nérlandais

Religion

Grec

Ed.Phys

Ed.Phys

Art dramatique

(Maintiens)

_Jeudi :_Histoire

Informatique

Sciences

Français

Français

Math

Cuisine

Anglais

_Vendredi :_Sciences

Math

Latin

Anglais

Grec

Nérlandais

Musique

Français

Voilà c'est tout pour votre premier jour !Vous pouvez retournez chez vous !Demain nous ferons une description des nouvelles élèves et les répartirons par dortoir. Nous vous ferons visitez les lieux ainsi que nous présenterons les professeurs recueillerons les impressions des jeunes filles. Il y aura aussi la lecture du règlement de l'établissement. Bonne journée et à demain !

Sabaku no Lumina


	2. Bon courage professeurs

Alors puisque je m'ennuie j'écris déjà le chapitre un .L'arrivée de nos onze chipie dans le lycée privé. Attention ,je vais évidemment utilisez le langage de nos jours donc les grossièretés seront de mises ! Wow je suis hyper contente ,j'ai eu sept revieuws pour mon premier chapitre !

**Réponses au revieuws :**

haruno sama : Pauvre kisame lol !C'est un honneur de recevoir une revieuws de la grande haruno sama /Je suppose que tu es une fille /. Fais attention les poissons vont mourir de peur en voyant la face de kisame !XD !Bonne lecture !

Chise : Et oui beaucoup de personne pensait comme toi ! J'espère que tu aimera la suite !

Asahi Shin'ju : Et bien j'espère que ta patience sera récompensée !Voici la suite !Kisou !

Shinna-chan : Ben la suite c'est pour maintenant !A ce que je vois tu lis de plus en plus mes fics !Sa me fait plaisir que tu laisses des revieuws !

Mareva :Sans blague mais c'est quoi un courant extatique ?XD !Lol j'espère que l'idée que tu te feras de cette fic te plaira !

Deidara-san : Oui ,je lis les scans et je penses pouvoirs les intégrés dans la fic vers les chapitres 3 ou 4 !C'est rien que pour te faire plaisir !

Malya : Ben en faite j'ai mis sasuke comme prof de math car il est assez calculateur et très précis donc sa collait bien avec l'image du prof de math !

Miwako-soma : Oyo voici sa majesté miwako !Euh je pense que rénia ne serais pas contente si tu faisais ça mais moi ça ne me gêne pas outre mesure du moment qu'il peut toujours enseigner !Mais gaara ,je le garde pour moi !

Renia :Ne bave pas sur le clavier pendant les cours d'info sinon shika va pas être content !XD !Ze t'aimeuh !

**Chapitre 1 : Bon courage professeurs.**

Les jeunes filles s'étaient toutes rassemblées dans la cafétéria pour suivre la répartition dans les classes. Le directeur citait les noms un à un. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux avec des reflets rouges et deux mèches mauves sur le devant soupira bruyamment ,que c'était ennuyant ces lycées privés où il n'y avait que des filles de bonnes familles. Kozuki Kotobuki soupira encore une fois et plusieurs jeunes filles lui lancèrent des regards agacés ,elle les foudroya du regard pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas recommencer . Comme elle le pensait c'était vraiment chiant !

.-Dans la classe de terminale c se trouveront :

Tenten Abaraï

Kaede Amanogawa

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyûga

Kozuki Kotobuki

Anko Mitarashi

Temari no Sabaku

Tsunade Tachibana

Shizune Takuya

Ino Yamanaka

Kurenai Yuhi 

…./Les autres élèves ne sont pas importants donc je ne donne pas de nom/

Bien ,jeunes filles veuillez vous levez et suivre votre professeur principale qui sera Rock Lee !

Les jeunes filles se levèrent et suivirent Lee qui les emmena dans leurs locale. Kozuki sortit son écouteur et mit sa musique de rammstein. Elle s'assit au premier banc et posa ses pieds sur la chaise d'à coté s'appuyant sur le mur. Une grande jeune fille vint se placer devant elle et demanda nonchalamment :

.-Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

.-Ouais ,s'tu veux !Au faite comment tu t'intitule ?

.-Temari , Sabaku no Temari !Et toi ,c'est quoi ton nom ?

.-Kozuki ,Kotobuki Kozuki.

.-Oh !T'es la fille de l'avocat Yoh Kotobuki ?

.-Ouais et toi ,t'es la p'tite sœur des deux petits prodiges Sabaku no Kankurô et Sabaku no Gaara ?

.-Exact , mes parents ont voulu que je vienne dans l'école où ils enseignent !

.-Baaaaaaaaah, c'est trop relou !Et moi qui pensait qu'ici il n'y avait que des filles de bonnes familles.

.-Mes demoiselles pourrions nous commencer s'il vous plait ?Au faite veuillez éteindre votre lecteur MP3 ,mademoiselle………. ?

.-Kotobuki !

.-Eh bien mademoiselle Kotobuki veuillez vous présentez brièvement.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts-bleus.

.-Je n'ai rien manquer j'espère ?

.-Nous allions justement commencer ,mademoiselle Kotobuki ?

.-Ouais ,ouais c'est bon ! Je m'appelle Kozuki Kotobuki ,j'ai 17 ans ,je suis fille unique et je hais mes parents. J'adore dessiner ,écouter de la musique et en faire ,le français et me battre. Je hais l'autorité et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ainsi que les menteurs mais aussi les filles trop imbues d'elle-même et qui ne pense qu'a se trouver un petit copain ou bien comment elles vont s'habiller pour le lendemain. En deux mots ,je suis un garçon manqué ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me contredise ou qu'on m'impose une chose que je n'aime pas. C'est à peu près tout !

.-Physique et note au dernière examen.

.-Pfffffff ,j'ai les cheveux roux aux reflets rouges avec deux mèches mauves sur le devant ,tout le monde l'avait remarquer ,j'ai les yeux couleur topaze. Et pour mes notes ,ben j'ai eu entre 70 et 90 dans chaque matière et 100 en éducation physique.

.-Bien passons à ta voisine.

.-Je m'appelle Sabaku no Temari ,je suis blonde cendrée aux yeux bleus. J'aime le sport et tout ce qui s'y rapporte et pour ce que je n'aime pas c'est comme kozuki. Mes frères sont Sabaku no Kankurô et Sabaku no Gaara .J'ai eu entre 80 et 90 dans chaque matières.

.-Suivante .

.-Euh…….O-Oui !Je suis Hinata Hyûga , J'ai les cheveux violets très foncés et les yeux blancs. J'aime la musique et il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas. Mon cousin se prénomme Neji et j'ai une sœur du nom de Hanabi. Mes cotes variaient entre 60 et 80.

.-Sakura Haruno , Cheveux roses et yeux verts. J'aime le shopping ,lire et écrire. Je n'aime pas les travaux manuelles et les filles qui se croient supérieurs aux autres. Mes cotes étaient toutes supérieurs à 90.

.-Ino Yamanaka ,je suis la fille d'un P.D.G d'entreprise du même nom. Je suis blonde platine aux yeux bleus .J'aime le shopping ,la manucure ,lire des magazines de mode et autres. Je déteste les travaux de tâches ménagères !Mes cotes variaient entre 50 et 70. /faut pas lui en vouloir elle est blonde !XD/

.-Kurénai Yuhi , Cheveux noires et yeux rouges .Je ne tiens pas à dire ce que j'aime ou non !Mes cotes sont dans mon dossier scolaire / Oula la elle est very froide la gonzesse ! C'est plus sasuke le glaçon ,c'est kurenai la femme de glace oui !XD /

.-Tsunade Tachibana, blonde aux yeux bruns. J'aime le jeu et la tranquillité alors la première qui me fait chier ,elle a mon poing dans sa face !Mes cotes étaient entre 60 et 80./ oooooooooooooh v'la une blonde intelligente !XD/

.-Shizune Takuya. Noires aux yeux noirs. Pour le reste , c'est comme tsunade ,je suis sa meilleur et nous faisons tout pareillement !

.-Yo !Moi c'est Anko Mitarashi , J'ai les cheveux violets et les yeux miels.J'aime la figth et le sports ,je suis pas trop nunuche et faut pas m'emmerder sinon sa cogne dur !Mes notes était toutes entre 70 et 80.

.-Tenten Abaraï ,j'ai les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs. J'aime assez bien le sport mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je néglige mon côté féminin. Par contre je hais la bagarre entre filles ,je trouve cela vulgaire /bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh la tarlouse / Mes notes étaient dans la moyenne générale !

.-Bien maintenant à vous mademoiselle et après on en restera là /Parce que les autres on s'en fout !XD/

.-Kaede Amanogawa , mon père est mort quand je suis jeune et ma mère est une psychopathe. Je n'ais besoin de la pitié de personne , d'ailleurs si un seul prof vient me parler de ça ,je l'enverrai balader illico !J'ai les cheveux noires aux reflets bleus et les yeux noires ! Ma moyenne scolaire étaient de 60.4 / Nono j'ai du faire tout le calcule ,je crois être plus doué que toi en math !XD/.

.-Bien maintenant ,nous pouvons passés à nos propres présentations et impressions sur vous !Je suis donc Rock Lee et je vais vous enseigner l'art dramatique et l'espagnole .Je vois déjà que mademoiselle Kozuki pense se la couler douce lors du cours d'art dramatique mais je vais m'occuper particulièrement de vous !

.-Ah !Ca je n'en doute pas monsieur !Ce sera un plaisir pour moi !

.-Oui !Oui nous verrons cela après la première heure de retenue ! Voici mon compère ,Sabaku no Gaara qui sera votre sous-titulaire si je peux dire ainsi.

.-Bonjour à toutes ,j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me faire des yeux de merles en frits durant toutes l'année car je ne supporterais pas cela très longtemps !

.-Niahaha !Temari ,ton frangin ,il a l'air d'avoir de l'humour dis-moi !C'est un chouette p'tit mec !

.-Et oui ,mais tu verras c'est une caractéristique de famille !

.-Merci pour le compliment mademoiselle Kozuki !Cependant ,veillez à ce que je ne remarque pas votre lecteur MP3 pendant mon cours sinon ,je le confisque !

.-Nani ?Roooooooooh ,c'est vraiment dèg' !

.-C'est le règlement d'ailleurs le voici !

Gaara passa entre les tables pour distribués les journaux de classe où se trouvait les dits règlement et temari prit le prit et commença à le secouer sous le nez de kozuki qui était hilare !

.-Ils sont affreux !Non mais tu as vu ça ?C'est un torchon ,ce tuc ! Ils auraient pu choisir une autre couleur que le vert caca d'oie !

Toute la classe ria à cette remarque et les professeurs eurent une esquisse de sourire.

.-Hum !Hum !Temari !Tu veux bien écoutez ,s'il te plait !

.-Oui ! Oh !Grand frère adoré que j'aime et que je vénère !

Kozuki s'effondra sur la table en se tenant les côtes tellement elle riait. Des larmes perlèrent sur le coins de ses yeux et lee lui tendit un mouchoirs qu'elle prit pour se mouchez le nez bruyamment, ce qui la fit redoubler de rire ainsi que temari !

.-Hum !Mesdemoiselles !Bien alors avant que gaara ne soit interrompus ,je pense que tu voulais parler de la répartition des dortoirs c'est ça ?

.-Oui ! Vous allez être réparties par groupe de deux et devrez garder la même compagne de chambre durant le reste de l'année . Il y a un bâtiment réservé au dortoirs des élèves et un autre à gauche qui est le dortoir des profs !Si jamais ,il y a un problème ,allez voir l'un de nous deux !Nos noms sont notés sur les portes !Bien Lee ,je te laisse choisir les dortoirs !

.-Bien alors nous n'allons pas séparer nos deux amies hilares !

.-Hey !J'ai un prénom tout de même !Si vous vouliez me choisir un surnom en faudra être plus imaginatifs alors !Au faite les chambres sont avec des balcons ?

.-Oui elle le sont !C'est noté mademoiselle kozuki pour votre surnom ,j'y réfléchirait. Alors nous disions donc :

dans la chambre numéro 01 du sixième étage :Sabaku no Temari et Kotobuki Kozuki.

Chambre numéro 02 : Amanogawa Kaede et Anko Mitarashi.

Chambre numéro 03 : Shizune Takuya et Tsunade Tachibana.µ

Chambre numéro 04 : Hinata Hyûga et Tenten Abaraï

Chambre numéro 05 :Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka.

Chambre numéro 06 : Kurénaï Yuhi et Miyu Saoniji /c'est seulement pour dire qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un/

…….

Près des dortoirs vous pourrez trouvez un petit étang ainsi qu'un parc où vous pourrez vous détendre. La salle de sport et la classe de chant seront accessible quand bon vous semblera et même à leur du déjeuner. Pour vous restaurez la cantine se trouve au première étage tout au bout du couloirs !

.-Le samedi et le dimanche vous pourrez sortir de l'école en compagnie d'un professeur .La plupart du temps ,ce sera monsieur Shino Aburame. Certaines excursions se feront par classes. Si jamais vous avez un problèmes ,venez nous trouvez !Maintenant ,nus vous laissons explorer le bâtiment et défaire vos bagages.

La plupart des filles étaient distinguées et ne montrèrent aucun signe apparents d'émotivités seulement….

.-Mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !Enfin c'est fini !J'en avais ras-le-bol de restez assise à rien faire ! Vivement le cours de sport !T'es pas d'accord avec moi temari ?

.-Ouais !Ca me broute !Je dois allez voir mes frères car ma mère a demandez à ce qu'ils ma parlent de ché plus quoi ! Kozukiiiiiiiiiii ,tu veux bien venir avec moi ?Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaze !

.- Ok !Ca roule !J'ai rien d'autre à foutre !Alors pour ce les glandez autan le faire à fond / Elle a l'air très zen la fille XD/

Elle suivit temari et une musique assez violente les suivit durant tout le chemin. Quand elle arrivèrent devant la porte portant le nom de Sabaku no Gaara ,ce fut un homme blond qui leur ouvrit et il fut assez surpris de voir les deux jeunes filles reliée par le fil de l'écouteur dont une qui chantait légèrement la chanson intitulé ´´Reis ,Reis´´/J'adore trop c'te musique/.

.-Yo !Tu dois être le deuxième frangin ! 'Vais vous laissez discuter entre frangin et frangine ! Mais traine pas trop pasque le sol est froid et mes fesses vont gelé ! Wooooooooo , vous avez un joli torse mister ! Miam !

.-Hey !Hey! Fais gaffe si jamais tu couches avec lui! Il est assez violents !

.-Temari !Je suis ton titulaire alors fais attention à ce que tu dis !

Kozuki ria et sortit de la pièce.

´´ Hè ,hè !Il est vraiment trop mignon ce prof! Je l'adore !Miam ,j'adorerais le croquer !´´ /Moi ,aussi sa me tenterais bien !XD/

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et regarda les professeur passer. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs passa devant elle accompagner de ce qui semblait être son frère. Il fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à elle d'une voix assez agacée :

.-Que faites-vous assises devant la porte du professeur Sabaku ?

.-Ben j'attend une amie qui se trouve être sa sœur et je n'ai pas voulut les gêner alors je l'attends ! Et vous êtes ?

.-Itachi Uchiwa et voici mon frère jumeau Sasuke Uchiwa !Vous êtes dans la classe de Rock Lee et Sabaku no Gaara ?

.-Euh ben oui pourquoi ?

.-Demain nous aurons donc le plaisir de nous revoir !

.-A demain mademoiselle………..Comment vous appelez-vous ?

.-Kozuki Kotobuki ,monsieur sasuke !

.-Bien alors à demain !

´´Etrange cette jeune fille !Elle n'a pas l'air très motivée ,je la réveillerais demain en sciences en troisième heures !´´

/Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes mercredi /

´´Charmante jeune fille ! Mais pas très précise dans ses réponses !´´

* * *

Dans l'appartement du professeur Sabaku no Gaara :

.-Temari !Ne me parles pas comme cela devant une autre élève ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle pense pouvoir faire la même chose !

.-Bah !Elle a pas besoin de moi pour ça ! A part ça ,quels sont tes premières impressions sur les filles de la classe ? Moi je trouve que cette ino Yamanaka fait un peu pouffe /Désouler mais je l'aime pas trop ! . -/Par contre j'adore kosuki !

.-Pffffffff !Ca ma tout l'air d'être plus une classe de grandes bagarreuses !Faites que vous ne pervertisier pas le reste de classe ! En parlant de cette kozuki ,je crois qu'elle pourrait t'intéresser kankurô ! Elle fait de la musique !

.-Ah !Bon et a part ça ,elle sait faire quoi d'autre temari ?

.-Euh ben je sais pas moi !

.-Mouais ben en bref , y a pas grand chose dans cette clase si tu veux mon avis ! Et lee pense la même chose ! A part la petite Sakura Haruno !

.-Mais on dirait une grosse nunuche !

.-TEMARI ! Ce n'est parce que c'est une bonne élève qu'il faut la stéréotyper ! D'ailleurs regarde ton amie ! Elle me paraît assez vulgaire mais c'est une bonne élève !

.-Comment ça vulgaire ?J'ai bien vu comme tu la regardais !Tu l'as dévorer des yeux durant tout le cours !Je parie que tu as eu le coup de foudre !

.-Mais-Mais euh que …….Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi enfin je………je veux bien qu'elle soit jolie ,attrayante et …….Rah mais vas te coucher demain tu as cours !

* * *

SnL : Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi j'ai bien aimer.

Naru :Moi j'ai pas aimer car on ne me voit pas dedans !

Kanku : Dis donc tu étais bien inspirée pour écrire cinq pages !

SnL : Ben oui c'est parce que cette fic me tiens beaucoup à cœur !

Sasu : Ca se voit ! Mais dis moi pourquoi je dois supporter itachi comme frère jumeau ?

Ita :C'est moi qui devrait me plaindre d'avoir un frère comme toi !

SnL : SILENCE ! C'est moi qui décide ici !

Gaa : Pourquoi kankurô et moi sommes jumeaux ?

SnL : Parce que je ne voulais pas me fouler pour écrire l'histoire ! Allez revieuws pleaze !


	3. Un premier groupe se forme , les rebelle

Oyo cette histoire à beaucoup de succès ,j'en suis très contente !Parce que cette histoire me tiens à cœur et l'aime beaucoup !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Miwako Sôma : O.K . !Sa marche ,je te laisse itachi pendant deux semaines !Mais fais attention car lui n'est pas insomniaque comme gaara !XD ! J'adore trop c'te fic alors surtout continue là ! Mais bon sa poserais problème si j'intégrais ta fic !Sa va tout chambouler ! Gros bisou !

Bl Bl :Je vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle ! Naruto sera un bon prof !Enfin selon ma définition !

Yumi0 : Vite finir ? Sa te lasse déjà ?

Chise : C'est gaara qui est mignon aux yeux de kozuki ! J'ai pas compris avec sasuke et itachi ! Et voici le premier passage hot !Le premier d'une assez longue série ,on devrait en compter onze ,un pour chaque couple ! On va bien rigoler !

Kiri no kuni : Ohayo à toi aussi! Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise ! Je vais essayer de faire des couples qui n'ont pas encore été utilisez ! Pour que ce soit plus drôle !

Haruno sama : Merci pour les images sur msn et il faut que tu dispute un peu naruto ! C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas beaucoup de patience !

Yue-redmoon : Oui je suis au courant , pour vos fics d'ailleurs j'ai même posté des revieuws ! Je les adores ! Mais pour les couples je vais faire un sasu/saku et un naru/hina mais pour les autres je ne ferais pas des couples classiques mais des qu'on ne fait pas souvent ou même pas du tout !

Mareva : Merci pour la définition et oui certains vont beaucoup souffrir !

Renia : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Et kaede va souffrir avec itachi :D

Chapitre 2 : Un premier groupe se forme , les rebelles se regroupes !

Temari sourit et sortit de la chambre en sifflotant. Kozuki se leva et passa la tête par la porte et fit signe aux deux professeurs.

.-Bonne nuit ,messieurs ! A demain !

.-Bonne nuit mademoiselle Kozuki !

Gaara grommela et pria son frère de sortir de la chambre et demanda à la jeune fille de rentrer et de fermer la porte. Kankurô sortit et temari s'exclama :

.-Alors ,kozuki tu viens ?

.-Temari !Pars devant, mademoiselle kozuki te rejoindra plus tard !

Elle fit un oh ! de sa bouche partit en sifflotant une petite chanson qui fit rire kankurô / c'est une chanson qui passa sur les films lorsque les personnages font hum hum / .Gaara ferma la porte à clé et s'appuya contre le battant tout en fixant la jeune fille.

.-Avez-vous un petit ami ,kozuki ?

.-Euh nan ,pourquoi ? Vous pouvez me tutoyez vous savez !

.-Seulement pour savoir !Depuis tout à l'heure ,je me pose une question ! Tu as du te rendre compte ,que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent !

.-Euh ben oui !Sa j'avais remarquer! Surtout par les regards que vous me lanciez !

Il fronça les sourcils troubler et se rapprocha d'elle se mettant dans son dos pour que son souffle caresse sa nuque. Il lui demanda d'une voix suave :

.-Quels genre de regards ?

.-Hum !Comment dire j'avais l'impression que vous vouliez me faire l'amour sur place !

Il sourit mais pas d'un sourire angélique c'était un sourire un peu pervers ! Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son sein et commença à la masser à travers le fin tissu de son t-shirt. Kozuki repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque et se retourna offusquée.

.-Mais……Mais que faites-vous ?

.-Comme tu l'as dis ,j'avais envie de te faire l'amour sur place ! Un vrai coup de foudre comme dirais temari !

.-Mais qui vous dis que je veux perdre ma virginité avec vous ?

Il ferma les yeux et sourit .Puis il les rouvris et s'avança ,elle recula et fut calée entre lui et la porte. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui embrassa le cou .Suçotant sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Elle gémit doucement et posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules.

.-Voilà ce qui me fait dire que tu as envie de moi ! Kozuki ,je ne veux pas qu'un autre te prenne ta virginité !

.-Et pour mes affaires de cours ?Je ferais comment ?Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

.-On ira les cherché demain ! Mais j'en ai trop envie !Et ne vas pas croire que c'est un fantasme de prof que de coucher avec son élève !

Elle eut un sourire vraiment pervers et commença déjà à défaire la bouche de son ceinturon. Elle baissa son pantalon et retint son souffle quand elle vit son boxer déformer par une splendide érection. Il sourit et commença par caresser sa cuisse de manière furtive. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien un peu plus fort et sentit le sexe enflé de son professeur contre son bas ventre. Il remonta sa main et la passa sous sa jupe. Elle sentit qu'il glissait un doigt sous sa culotte .Elle se mordit la lèvres quand il introduisit deux doigts en elle. De l'autre main ,il lui avait retirer son chemisier et son soutien-gorge. /Il est doué le mec ! J'avais mis M Pour ceux qui ne savent pas donc c'est normale si il couche déjà ensemble / . Il lui retira aussi sa jupe et le reste. Elle le retint cependant quand il voulut lui retirer sa culotte.

.-Je ne voudrais pas que ma première fois ce passe contre une porte ! Tu………Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Il sourit et acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête ! Il recula et partit dans la salle de bain. Kozuki vint se planter dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'appuya nonchalamment contre celle-ci. Le voyant fouillez dans une armoire ,elle haussa les cils.

.-Que faites-vous ?

Il se redressa , apparemment il avait trouvez ce qu'il cherchait. Il se retourna et brandis sous son nez un petit emballage doré. Elle le regarda ahurie et rougit d'un coup tandis que son professeur riait à gorge déployée.

.-Même si généralement ,lors d'un premier rapport ,il n'y a aucun risque ,il vaut mieux être sur !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté , lui prit le sachet des mains et le jeta directement dans la poubelle. Il regarda sa main ébahi car il n'y trouvais plus l'emballage doré.

.-Kozuki ! Pourquoi tu…………… ?

.-Justement si il n'y a aucun risque ,je ne veut pas de ça pour ma première fois !

Elle le regarda déterminée et il soupira et hocha la tête. Il la détailla entièrement alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple culotte de dentelle rouge. Elle avait des cheveux roux qui lui descendais dans le bas des fesses. De magnifiques yeux topazes , encadrés par ses deux mèches mauves qui lui retombaient sur les joues. Des seins rond ,fermes et assez proéminents. Un ventre plat et blanc comme si elle ne sortait jamais en été. De belles hanches rondes ,des cuisses galbées et tout aussi blanches. Il revint sur ses seins et posa sa main dessus, titillant gentiment son téton rosé. Il engloutit son mamelon dans sa bouche ,le suçant lentement. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et il passa un bras autour de sa taille laissant l'autre main parcourir son corps gracile. Elle s'égara dans la dentelle de sa culotte et il s'amusa à faire rouler entre ses doigts son clitoris légèrement mouillé. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit ce qui le força à retirer sa main. Il se recula et resta devant elle n'esquissant pas le moindre geste. Elle le regarda avec interrogation et se leva , se plaçant devant lui ,elle glissa deux doigts sous l'élastiques de son boxer de chaque côtés de ses hanches ,les abaissant lentement. Elle fixait avec émerveillement chaque nouvelles parcelles de peaux qui se dénudaient. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes baissant son propre sous-vêtements plus vite que kozuki ne le faisait. Bientôt le tissu tombant à ses pieds dévoila toute l'anatomie du jeune professeur. Son élève retint son souffle et se baissa doucement pour arriver à hauteur de son sexe. Elle posa les lèvres sur son gland et commença un léger massage avec sa langue.

.-Je n'en reviens pas. Comment une jeune fille vierge peut-elle avoir une telle connaissance en matière de sexe / Ben les livres sa existe mon petit père/

Elle poussa le jeu plus loin en l'engloutissant tout entier , commença par la même occasion un mouvement de va et viens avec sa bouche. Bientôt ,il ne put se retenir et se répandit dans sa bouche . Elle en fut si surprise qu'elle se retira . L'effet de stupeur passé ,elle avala et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflée par ses baisers. Il se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

.-Je suis désolé ,je n'ai pas su me retenir. Sa va ?

.- Oui ,oui. Je dirais même que c'était assez bon !

Il sourit et l'embrassa goulûment. Elle se laissa porter jusque dans la vaste lit sous la fenêtre. Il la caressa encore un moment puis la pénétra petit à petit. Quand il fut au plus profond d'elle , il réalisa qu'elle fermait les yeux sous la douleur. Il stoppa tout mouvement et approcha ses lèvres du creux de son oreille.

.-Regarde-moi ,Kozuki. Je sais que ça te fait mal mais regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te fais l'amour.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite collant quelques cheveux sur ses joues à cause de ses larmes salées.

.-Non ,professeur ,s'il vous plait ! Sa fait mal !Sa fait si mal !

Il la regarda et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains ,lui embrassant le bout du nez. Elle rouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains sur son dos. Quand il continua ses mouvements de hanches ,elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair. Quand elle se cambra pour mieux ressentir ses coups de reins ,ses ongles glissèrent ,laissant des traînées rouges dans son dos . Il sourit et lui mordis un sein violemment lui faisant pousser un petit cri. Quand il sentit l'orgasme approcher ,il l'agrippa par les fesses ,la souleva et la pénétra de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. Dans un dernier coup de rein , il laissa échapper un gémissement de jouissance et se déversa en elle. La sensation de sentir le sperme se répandre en elle lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Gaara étudiait chaque émotion qui passait sur le visage de sa jeune élève. Elle tendit les mains et caressa doucement son visage ,un sourire béat sur le visage. En le serrant contre elle , Kozuki se redressa.

.-Je vais prendre une douche puis j'y vais !Si je reste trop longtemps ,temari va s'inquiété !

Il hocha la tête et lui embrassa le cou ,lui laissant une jolie marque bleutée dans la nuque. Elle partit prendre sa douche ,se rhabilla en vitesse ,l'embrassa et partit pour son dortoir. Le professeur de français se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit ,se passa une main dans les cheveux et souri .

´´Elle va être intéressante cette année ! Oui ,très intéressante !´´

Kozuki courait rapidement vers son dortoir et rentra à pas de loup dans sa chambre mais quand elle posa son sac dans l'entrée la lumière s'alluma laissant apparaître : temari ,tsunade ,kaede ,anko et shizune.

.-Alors ? C'était comment ? Tu as aimé ? Le frangin est un bon coup ?

.-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous avons coucher ensemble ?

.-Ton mignon petit suçons dans la nuque. Et puis le faite que tu viennes de prendre une douche !

Kozuki fit la moue et kaede la regarda avec un sourire narquois et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle proposa d'allez dans le roten buro . Une fois dans la bain ,les jeunes filles commencèrent à discuter.

.-Perso ,je trouve que les filles de cette classe sont vraiment des nunuches !

.-Exact ! Surtout cette ino yamanaka !Elle semble vraiment comment dire pouffiasse !

.-Je suis d'accord avec tsunade ! Mais dis-moi kaede ,tu trouve que les filles de notre classe sont nunuches alors pourquoi tu reste avec nous ?

.-Parce qu'on peut dire que vous êtes le groupe de rebelles ! D'ailleurs si on formait un groupe ?

Les 6 jeunes filles se regardèrent et eurent un sourire de connivence. Kozuki se gratta le menton pensive et demanda à voix haute :

.-Je me demande quel nom on pourrais donné à notre groupe alors ?

Tout le monde se regarda et se posa la même question puis temari s'exclama :

.-Et pourquoi pas le groupe des six lotus noirs ?

.-Moui c'est pas mal ,mais c'est pas assez gores !

Kozuki regarda anko avec interrogation. Généralement c'est ceux qui ne disent rien qui ont les meilleurs idées !

.- Hum , moi je pensais plutôt à KÜSSEN SIE DEN TOD ! Sa veut dire embrasse la mort ou embrasser le décès en allemand. C'est bien non ?

Kozuki approuva d'un signe de tête ainsi que les autres filles. Tsunade ria puis dit bêtement juste pour rire :

.-Maintenant ,il faudrait que l'on se trouve des surnoms entre nous !Que seulement nous utiliserions !

Les filles se regardèrent avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux et dirent en même temps que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée et elles planchèrent sur le sujet. D'un commun accord ,elle choisirai ensemble le lendemain sur le temps de midi. Chacun,e repartirent avec leurs colocataires pour une nuit de repos bien méritée !

.-Nan ,mais franchement ,le frangin ,il t'a fait de beau suçons !

.-TEMARI !

* * *

SnL : Alors voilà j'espère que sa vous as plu !

Naru : Beeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuurk ,elle a avaler son eeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrk !

SnL : Attends ,je te ferais pire ! Niark !

Naru : Je le sens mal ! Bah en faite euh dans un sens ton passage n'était pas si mal !

Tout les autres et l'auteur y compris : N'essaye pas de te rattraper ! Ta tentative est minable !

Naru : Mais euh !Vous êtes pas sympa avec moi !Ben tiens je vais vous péter en latin ! Bien fait pour vous !

Tema : J'aime bien le nom de notre groupe ! Et j'espère que nos surnoms serons tout aussi géniaux !

Ita : C'est dégueulasse et pourquoi nous on a pas droit à des surnoms aussi ?

SnL : Parce que vous êtes des profs et pas des gamins de 17 ans ! Vous en avez 21 !

Sasu : Ouais mais c'est pas juste !FAVORITISME ENVERS LES FILLES !

SnL : Tout juste ! Au faite itachi ,tu es à miwako pour une durée de deux semaines ! Alors tu as intérêts à être prêt ! Miwako ,je te le confie ! XD !

Ita : Pauvre de moi ! S'il te plait ,il n'est pas trop tard pour………

SnL : T'es pas encore partis toi ? Allez revieuws pleaze ! ITACHI TU VAS CHEZ MIWAKO ! N'ESSAYE PAS DE T'ENFUIR !


	4. Première journée de cours

Et voilà ,sur le demande expresse d'une amie ,j'écris ce chapitre !Les chapitres seront peut-être long mais il faut bien qu'il y aie des cours non ?

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

MiwakoSoma : Pourquoi crois-tu que j'adore mon gaara ?Je ne l'ai pas choisi au hasard ! Et toi alors ta fic sa avance ?Attention je veille au grain ! bisou !

Kiri no kuni :Vouis mais c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup mes lecteurs!bisou !

Haruno-sama : Ils se dégèlent parce que les filles sont de vrais brasiers lol ! bisou

Yue-Redmoon :Quel solidarité avec le titichinou !(ita : m'appelle pas comme sa !)Pourquoi les filles te font-elles peurs ?Gaara est un mec un vrai ! Toi aussi je suppose !XD Naruto ?Niark ,niark je lui réserve un sort encore bien obscure !Bisou !

Ixia62 :Merci beaucoup !C'est vrai que les school fic sont biens ! Mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup !La pauvre ino !Si je t'écoutais à l'heure qu'il est elle serais morte !………C'est une idée à creuser !Bisou

Taahoma :oooooooh !Qu'il est mignon le chien!(Moi en extase devant lui !)Désolée pour le retard mais je n'avais pas accès à l'ordinateur durant un certain temps !bisou

Azamy :C'est sympa de voir que tu suis quasiment toute mes fics !Attention !Gaara l'est à moi !A MOI ! Lol donc on touche pas ! bisou !

Chise :Oki !Itachi apparaîtra dans ce chapitre pas d'inquiétude !Je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil pour le groupe de filles mais je ne promets rien !bisou !

Asahi Shin'ju : C'est qu'ils vont être profs dans tout les domaines nos petits gaillards ! Mais les filles le leurs rendent bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !bisou !

Bloody Angel : Ouah !Encore une fan d'itachi !Chouette j'aurai gaara tout pour moi alors ! Itachi ne sera pas avec sakura ou ino mais avec une filles du groupes de « rebelles » si je peux dire sa comme sa !bisous !

YumiO : A d'accord !Merci beaucoup alors !Apparemment j'écris plutôt bien car beaucoup de personne les lisent tout comme toi !Je suis flattée que tu accordes autant d'importance à ma fic !Bisou !

Sasu :Ouaaaaaaaaaaah !Mon sasu-chan !(Je peux t'appeler ainsi j'espère ?)Je te remercie beaucoup pour tout tes compliments !Mais je me demande ce qu'a bien put vous faire cette pauvre ino pour que vous la détestiez autant ! bisou !

Chapitre 1 :Première journée de cours.

Kozuki se réveilla avec des courbatures qui la firent gémirent de douleur. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à son après midi de la veille. Elle eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça quand temari sortit de la salle de bain pour lui dire de se recoucher.

.-Il est quel heure ?

.-Il est encore tôt !Seulement 5heure30 ,rendors-toi on a cours qu'a 8 heure !

.-Non, je vais faire ma séance de sport matinale !Tu veux venir avec moi ?

.-Non merci !Je suis trop crevée pour ça !Bonne chance à toi !Surtout ne te fais pas agresser sur le chemin niark !

.-Mouahaha pas de risque !Je sais me défendre !

Kozuki se changea, elle mit un pantalon de cycliste ,un top , une casquette et des lunettes de soleil ! Elle sortit de la chambre et partit en courant. Elle fit le tour de l'école en passant par le parc, longea le lac et prenant le sentier du petit bois. Quand elle arriva aux grilles de l'école ,elle fit demi tour et rencontra un professeur qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Il était grand ,brun et avait deux marques rouges sur les joues. Kozuki s'arrêta et le professeur aussi. Elle se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle les mains sur les genoux.

.-Vous devriez rester debout et marchez. Vous respireriez plus facilement !

Elle le regarda et se redressa comme il le lui avait. Et respira par petit coup régulier. Quand elle put respirer plus librement ,elle lui demanda très surprise :

.-Vous êtes kiné ou je me trompe ?

.-Et bien j'ai eu une formation de kiné oui mais je suis le professeur d'éducation physique, Kiba Inuzuka !Et vous êtes ?

.-Kozuki Kotobuki ,élève de terminale c.

.-Vous semblez assez sportive !

Elle voulut répondre mais elle entendit des bruits de pas de courses et vit arriver les deux frères sabaku :gaara et kankuro. A la vue de son professeur principale ,kozuki se raidit. Comment réagir face à un homme avec lequel vous avez couchez la veille et qui est votre prof ?Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi près d'eux et saluèrent kiba comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Kozuki observa gaara à la dérobée : grand ,une peau tannée par le soleil, une bonne musculature et en plus il était souple./Elle a pu tester hier / Elle eut une expression froide , salua ses professeur et repartit pour son dortoir. Gaara la suivit et l'entraîna à toute vitesse dans le kiosque non loin de là.

.-Hey !Vous faites quoi là ?

.-C'est quoi cette attitude ? Hier ,tu étais plus chaleureuse.

Il lui embrassa le cou ,mordilla sa peau laiteuse. Elle posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules et tenta de le repousser.

.-Professeur on pourrait nous voir ! Je dois allez me changer ,j'ai bientôt cours !

Il la lâcha et lécha une petite parcelle de peau. Elle s'en alla vivement et quand elle rentra dans son dortoir ,elle prit une douche froide. Elle s'habilla d'un long pantalon en cuir noir ouvert sur les côtés des jambes et retenus par des ceintures reliant les deux jambes et d'un chemisier blanc fermé par des lacets et déchirer à certains endroits. Temari ,elle avait choisi de mettre une robe de tango rouge déchirée et coupé au ventre et sur le bas. Elles mirent toutes deux des chaussures à hauts talons et sortirent dans les couloirs en riant. Leur premier cour serai histoire. Elle allèrent en classe et les filles de leur groupe se mirent dans un coin de la classe au devant.

Le professeur entra dans la classe et les toisa d'un regard froid. Tsunade fit un « oh ! » de sa bouche et le regarda de la tête au pied .Elle murmura à shizune :

.-Il est trop craquant !T'as vu ses yeux et ses cheveux ?

Il fronça les sourcils et parla d'une voix grave et profonde :

.-Je suis Neji Hyûga , je vous enseignerais l'histoire et l'anglais. Je vous préviens que je n'aime pas les bavardages !

Le cour se passa sans anicroche sauf quand M.Hyûga donna une punition à tsunade car elle parlait avec shizune alors qu'il dictait la matière du cours.

.-Melle Tsunade ,je veux votre punition sur mon bureau en cinquième heure !

Tsunade eut un sourire éclatant et kozuki la regarda narquoise :

.-Alors on succombe au charme du beau ténébreux ?

.-J'espère que c'est de moi que vous parlez Melle !

Elle se retournèrent pour voir un homme de taille moyenne avec une queue de cheval en pics.

.-Je suis le professeur de technologie et d'informatique ,shikamaru nara !Suivez-moi je vous prie !

Il les emmena dans la salle d'informatique et kozuki fut soudain gênée.

.-Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous ,sais utilisez un ordinateur ?

Plusieurs levèrent la main et il les pria de s'installez en face d'un ordi avec une fille qui ne savait pas l'utilisez. Kozuki se retrouva avec hinata. Kozuki sortit d'une boite des lunettes fines qui mettaient en valeur ses hautes pommettes. Hinata la regarda surprise et dit timidement :

.-Cela vous va très bien mademoiselle kozuki !Vous devriez les gardez ,vous abîmez vos yeux !

.-Que veux-tu dire ?

.-Je vous ai vu plissé les yeux pour mieux voir au tableau les notes de mon cousin !

Elle eut un sourire mutin et dit d'une voix radoucie :

.-Ne !Hi-chan !Si jamais tu as un problème viens me voir !

Hinata rougit et acquiesça doucement. Ino les regarda et dit avec un air mesquin :

.-Dis donc Kotobuki ,t'as l'air d'un serpent avec tes lunettes !

Toutes les filles rirent sauf les filles de son groupe.

.-Silence Yamanaka !Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçon d'une fille qui ne sait même pas allumer un ordinateur et est trop blonde pour aligner 10 mot dans une phrase complexe !

Le prof sourit et la cloche annonça la fin du cours. Kozuki suivit le conseille de hinata et garda ses lunettes .Temari la taquina un long moment puis fini par avouez malicieuse :

.-T'es toute mignonne comme ça !

Elles ricanèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans le labo. Le professeur uchiwa les attendait calmement assit derrière son bureau quand il vu kozuki ,il lui sourit ,elle le lui rendit et s'assit avec temari au premier banc.

''Tiens ,elle porte des lunettes maintenant !''

Il s'assit sur le bureau et commença à discutez du but de son cours, il s'interrompit quand il entendit des petit bruit de conversation. Kaede discutait avec anko de l'utilité du cours du sciences. Itachi fronça les sourcils et demanda durement :

.-Vous avez quelque chose à ajoutez mademoiselle Amanogawa ?

.-Oui !Quel est l'utilité d'un cours de sciences en terminale ?

.-C'est une bonne question ! Mais je n'en connais pas la réponse ,si cela vous pose un problème allez voir votre professeur principale !

Le cours fut vraiment ennuyeux ! Elles auraient une heure de bio ,de chimie et de physique par semaine. Kozuki soupira ainsi que kaede ,elles détestaient la physique !

Lorsqu'il voulut leur donner un travail pour le lendemain , la cloche sonna ! Kaede soupira de soulagement !

''Il est malade ce prof de nous donnez un travaille dés le premier jour !''

Maintenant que la pause avait commencer ,elles se réunir et commencèrent à discuter des surnoms qu'elles allaient se donner. La discussion était déjà bien entamée quand kozuki vit hinata toute seule sur un banc . C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée lumineuse.

.-Attendez !Que diriez-vous d'accueillir Hinata Hyûga ? Elle est toute seule et puis elle sera sûrement bizutée par les autres !

Temari sourit et demande doucement :

.-Tu compte la prendre sous ton aile ?

.-Mmmmmmmmmm ! Oui ! C'est une idée, alors ?Qu'en pensez-vous ?

.-OK !Un peu de douceur fera du bien !

Hinata fut accueillie chaleureusement dans le groupe et kaede dis en souriant :

.-J'ai une idée pour le surnom de hinata ! Mujaki !Cela signifie innocence !

Hinata dit timidement :

.-J'aime bien mais moi aussi j'ai une idée pour kozuki-chan !Makejidamashii qui signifie esprit indomptable !

.-J'aime beaucoup merci mujaki-chan !Pour temari ce serais bien Suisen !La narcisse qui trompe car elle ressemble à la jonquille ! Tu seras notre espionne !

.-Ca c'est recherché !Hum pour anko ,Chie l'intelligence ,la sagacité ou le bon sens !

.-Yoch !C'est sympa !Alors Tsunade c'est Ikioi ,la force ,la vivacité.

.-Alors à toi Shizune !Ma chère compère ,je te donne le surnom de Mane imitation , mimique et parodie !

.-Oh !Que tu es gentille tsunade !Alors kaede tu seras désormais Higaisha qui veut dire victime ou blessée !

.-Merci de spécifié ainsi mon état mentale !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et kaede reprit plus sérieusement :

.-Maintenant que l'on a fini !Il faut les utiliser compris ?

.-Oui chef !

Elles rirent face à leur même exclamation !La cloche sonna et temari dit en ricanant :

.-Maintenant deux heures de français avec le beau professeur gaara ! Pas vrai Makejidamashii ?

.-Mouais t'as raison ,il est trop canon !Miam ! Ses yeux ! Et puis il a des pectoraux ,tu peux pas savoir !

.-Oh !si je sais !Petite coquine !Tu savais qu'il avait un autre tatouage dans le…

.-De quoi parlez-vous ?Je ne pense pas que l'adjectif coquine convienne à mon cours !

Temari sourit à son frère et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

.-Je crois que vous voyez très bien de quoi nous parlons ! N'est-ce pas professeur ? Elle avait un bon goût ?

Gaara sourit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air rêveur. Kozuki donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de temari qui riait de plus belle. Les élèves le regardèrent étonnées et ino demanda d'une voix langoureuse :

.-Professeur est-ce que tout vas bien ?

Il cligna des yeux et regarda ino puis kozuki qui lui sourit discrètement et demanda du bout des lèvres :

.-Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête et se racla la gorge. Il commença son cours très rapidement et fut aussi très vite agacé du regard que lui lançaient ses jeunes élèves. D'après ses trois collègues cela avait été ainsi durant toute la matinée !Il parcouru la classe du regard et gronda d'une voix sourde :

.-Je vous préviens mesdemoiselles que certains professeurs se sont pleins de votre manque d'attention en cours et de votre trop grande attention pour leur personnes !

Temari et kozuki haussèrent les cils et kozuki leva la main. Il hocha la tête et écouta avec amusement ''Alors ?Que vas-tu dire pour ta défense Koikokoro (mon amour) ?Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu regardes d'autres hommes alors que tu viens de perdre ta virginité avec moi ,il y a à peine 24 heures ?''.

.-Professeur ,pourquoi punir et accuser toute une classe pour des faits accomplit par une partie de cette même classe ?

.-Etes-vous entrain de me dire que vous suiviez les cours ?

.-Oui !Et je suis désolée pour les autres professeur mais ils ne m'intéresse pas !

Elle lui sourit et dit d'une voix taquine :

.-Et puis je suis déjà prise !Je veux juste réussir mon année !

Il hocha la tête et continua son cours. Ino posa beaucoup de questions !Beaucoup trop au goût de kozuki. D'ailleurs a chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait ,elle se collait à lui ! Kozuki cogitait encore quand sonna la début du temps de midi. Elle fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac furieuse. Temari souriait paisiblement et kozuki la regarda agacée et lui souffla d'une voix chargée de colère :

.-Arrête ça tu veux ?

.-Arrêter quoi ?

.-De sourire de cette manière !

Elle se retourna et quand elle fut sur le pas de la porte ,elle entendit ino demander à gaara :

.-Professeur ,j'ai quelque problème en français !Pourrais-je vous voir après les cours pendant quelques jours ?

.-Non ,je vais vous inscrire au rattrapage !Mademoiselle kozuki ,je dois vous parlez veuillez rester ici ,s'il vous plait !

Elle attendit près de la porte .Ino passa devant elle en pestant et ferma la porte derrière elle ! Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle se tint devant le bureau ! Il retira ses lunettes et demanda :

.-Alors jalouse ?

.-Jalouse de quoi ? D'une pimbêche blonde qui ne sait pas allumer un ordinateur ? Faut pas rêver !Tu te crois irrésistible ?

Il sourit d'un air démoniaque tout en plissant les yeux et se leva pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et souffla dans son cou :

.-Mais je suis irrésistible pour toi !

Il sortit son panier repas et commença à lui donner la bectée. Kozuki prit quelques onigiris et les lui tendit .Il les mit en bouche et commença à lui lécher les doigts. Elle les lui retira et se les mis en bouches .

.-Je dois y aller ! Après j'ai cours de math !

Il ricana intérieurement :'' Elle va sûrement avoir une remarque de sasuke pour ses vêtements ! Temari aussi ! ''.Il la regarda sortir et remarqua que le cuir de son pantalon moulait parfaitement ses jolies fesses ! Il pesta et lui dit à voix haute :

.-Essayez de vous habiller plus correctement demain !

Elle le regarda surprise et suivis son regard qui se posait avec insistance sur son postérieur. Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Quand elle fut sortie ,elle s'en alla toute guillerette vers la cafétéria .Le dîner se passa dans les rires et les différentes imitations des professeur effectuées par shizune ! Quand vint l'heure du cours de math Kaede et Anko traînaient et ne voulait pas rentrer en classe. Sasuke les regarda septique et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

.-Et bien que se passe-t-il mesdemoiselles ?

Elles soupirèrent en cœur et dirent d'une même voix :

.-Je hais les mathématiques !

Tsunade, temari ,hinata et kozuki rirent en cœur .Sasuke pouffa un peu et répliqua :

.-Allons, allons se ne sera pas si terrible que cela !

Et pourtant à la fin du cours les sept jeunes filles étaient étalées sur leur banc. Shizune grommela un :

.-Je suis trop crevée pour aller en cuisine !En plus on va devoir faire des groupes de deux !Je vais avec tsunade !

.-Hum ,hum !

Elles redressèrent la tête et virent sakura haruno qui les regardaient avec amusement. Elle demanda avec une voix pleine d'assurance :

.-Hinata ,pourrais-je faire le cours de cuisine avec toi ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête en rougissant et sakura demanda à kozuki :

.-Dis-moi ,cela te plairait-il de monter un club de volley-ball avec moi ? Tes amies y seront les bien venues également !

.-Je vais y réfléchir !

Le cours de cuisine était vraiment géniale ! Le professeur akimichi était une vraie crème !Il leur faisait goûtez chaque plat préparer ,le seul point noir fut que kozuki du faire équipe avec ino qui la bassina pendant une heure sur sa vision du professeur sabaku no gaara. Elle lui vantait ses qualités physique et morale et tout les avantages qu'il y aurait à être sa compagne .Kozuki l'écoutais silencieusement et levait parfois les yeux au ciel mais quand elle parlait de ses atouts physique la un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. A la fin du cour , elles avaient toutes réussi à faire un gâteau. Chacune en prit une part pour elle-même et une autre pour quelqu'un de leur choix. Ino courut littéralement l'apportée à gaara en lui disant qu'elle l'avait fais seule et mettant sous silence participation de kozuki. Pendant le cours d'anglais temari qui se trouvait à côté de kozuki reçut un petit message qui disait ceci :

« Pourais-tu me donner des informations croustillantes sur ton frère (gaara bien sur !). Car je suis raide dingue de lui !Je t'en supplie aide moi à le charmer ,je l'aime beaucoup ! Merci d'avance ,

Ino. »

Neji passa dans les blancs pour vérifier que l'exercice donner était bien entrain d'être fait et prit le mot des mains de temari. Il le lut à voix haute devant toute la classe ce qui choqua plus d'une fille et en fit rire d'autres /deviner qui /. Il mit une note dans le journal d'ino et demande à temari d'apporter le mot à gaara qui était dans la salle des professeur. Elle y alla en vitesse et frappa docilement à la porte en attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut kiba qui lui ouvrit et il demanda surpris :

.-Oui ?Il y a un problème ?Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours ?

.-Le professeur Hyûga m'a demander de donner ceci à Monsieur sabaku no gaara !

.-Oui attendez je vais le chercher !

Elle rougit et regarda le professeur partir.

''Ouah !Il est trop mignon ce prof !Je me demande bien qui sait ! ''

Elle cogitait encore quand gaara arriva. Elle était si rouge qu'il crut qu'elle avait de la fièvre et demanda inquiet :

.-Temari ?Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es malade ?

.-Non ,non !Tiens ,monsieur hyûga voulait que je te donne cela !

Elle lui tendit le bout de papier et il le parcouru du regard , ses yeux avaient une lueur amusée mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et dit très sérieusement :

.-Tu diras neji que je vous en parlerais en classe demain !

.-Très bien !Rien d'autre ?

.-Si ,tu voudras bien demander à kozuki de venir me voir ,s'il te plait ?

.-Bien sur mon frérot chéri !Passez une bonne soirée vous deux !

Et le soir venu kozuki frappa à la porte de gaara en serviette de bain , complètement trempée et les cheveux maintenus par une autre serviette lui arrivaient dans son cou. Elle était rouge de colère. Il lui ouvrit la porte ,il était accompagner de lee. Ils la regardèrent avec étonnement et lee lui demanda furieusement :

.-Que faitez-vous ici dans cette tenue ?En plus vous avez vu l'heure ?

.-C'est pas ma faute !Pas besoin d'hurler !On m'a fais une mauvaise blague seulement je n'ais pas les clés de la chambre !C'est temari qui les as et comme elle est partie je ne sait où , je suis coincée dehors !

.-Vous n'aviez qu'a rester dans les bains !

.-Ouais c'est ça !et m'évanouir sous la chaleur !Vous en avez des bonnes !Je veux juste une clés pour rentrer dans ma chambre c'est tout !

Gaara la fit entrer en soupirant et lui dit de rester la pendant que lui et lee chercherais temari. Il lui jeta une chemise et lui dis de se sècher et de mettre cela en attendant !

* * *

SnL : Voili voilou !C'est tout pour la première journée !On fera la chasse à la temari dans un autre chapitre !

Ita :Pourquoi j'ai pas pu donner de devoir !

SnL : Non mais t'es vraiment barge toi !On ne donne pas de devoir pour le premier jour !

Sasu : C'est quoi sa pour une bande d'hystérique !Je veux pas de sa comme élèves moi !

SnL : Trop tard ! Et puis t'as pas le choix mon vieux !

Saku : Ouais !J'ai fais ma première apparition !J'espère ne pas être mise dans le groupe des nunuches !

SnL :Vais essayer d'accord !

Ino : Et moi alors ?Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'une pouffe ?

SnL : Parce que les lecteurs te voyent ainsi ?

Tema :Super la chasse aux vêtements !XD Pauvre kozuki !

Gaa : Oh !Non!Pas pauvre du tout !Moi sa m'arrange bien !

SnL : Cruelle créature !Tu me fais des infidélités !

Gaa :Euh ben non puisque dans un sens ,kozuki te représente !

SnL : Ah !Oui ! Allez revieuws pleaze ! Kisous à tous !INO BAS LES PATTES !TOUCHE PAS MON GAARA !


	5. La chasse aux vêtements!

Bon bon je sais que ça fais longtemps que j'ai pas écrit mais j'étais trop occupée par mes zamours et les exams lol !Et puis vu que miwako m'a harcelée pour que je scrib !

Ceci est un chapitre spéciale avant que je partes en vacances !Lol Vous allez êtres gâtés ici :D J'ai demandé l'intrvention d'un autre auteur ! Sasusaku qui se trouve être en fait ma sœur ! Lol ses commentaires sont entre parenthèses !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Totaly93 : Ouah j'ai une nouvelle fan ! Hé hé toi aussi tu te prends des bides en lisant mes fics ? Ben moi aussi pour tout dire ! XD Je vais essayer de rajouter Sakura dans le groupe mais ce ne sera pas facile !

Tafolpamadlaine : C'est vrai !Honte à toi ! Mdr, Gaara c'est mon gros chaudard à MOUA !Hey !On parle pas comme ça de mon gaara !Bon bon allez pour te faire plaisir je vais essayer de mettre du sasusaku dans ce chapitre mais ne parle plus comme cela de mon gaara !

Lady sam : Et voui !Ton com fais toute la différence !XD ,ca me donne encore plus de courage pour écrire !Hé fait gaffe itachi est pris dans c'te fic !Alors voici la suite !

Inonubaka : Et voici la suite ! Merci pour les compliments mon cher !

Jade Black : Bizarre ? Vous avez dis bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre !XD C'est qui la pouf ?Kozuki ?A non !Pas kozuki !Kozuki est très bien !Lol bisou !

Chise : Moi j'aime les sciences !En plus chaque matière est donnée en fonction du caractère du prof !C'est pas bien faut écouter les professeurs en cours lol. Oui il y aura même beaucoup de relation prof/élève. Bisous

Sasu : XD comme tu es dur avec ino !Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous as fait ?Mdr enfin ce n'est qu'elle !

Fan de naruto : Hé hé beaucoup de personne comme toi veulent Sakura dans le groupe de rebelle !Merci de lire toute mes fics !J'espère que tu les apprécies !

Stich29 : Oui je vais le continuer, non je ne vais pas l'arrêter !XD Hé hé pour sasuke c'est secret mais en tout cas il ne sera pas avec toi !Désolée !Lol

Pynkia : Bientôt naruto fera une apparition remarquée !Pour pas changer en faite !XD Ce ne sera ni ino ni hinata avec naruto !Je vais faire des couples loufoques ! Mdr !

Asahi Shin'ju : Si seulement je pouvais avoir des premiers jours de cours semblables !Avec des profs aussi mignons !Mon perso principales ?Oui on va dire que c'est kozuki si tu insiste tant !XD

Yue-redmoon : Vouaaaaaaaaah !Mon yun-yun (petit surnom trop mimi !Rien que pour toi !)!C'est mon kazekage à moi oki ? alors pas touche pas touche !Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois homo !Si ?Je martyrise ino moi ? Noooon !XD

**Chapitre4 : La chasse aux vêtements ! **

Kozuki prit la chemise furieusement et l'enfila sans même se sécher. Elle suivit les professeurs dans un dédale de couloirs d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Lee s'arrêta et la regarda avec suspicion.

.-Mademoiselle Kotobuki je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

.-Je vous suis pour récupérer mes affaires et savoir QUI a fais ça !

.-Kozuki, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

.-Je m'en fous ! Je vais lui éclater sa tête de voleur à ce bâtard !

Gaara soupira et dit à lee avec le regard peiné :

.-C'est bien ce que je craignais ! On va devoir s'y mettre pour ne pas qu'elle tue celle qui a pris ses vêtements !

.-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne !

Les deux profs soupirèrent et kozuki pointa le fond du couloir en criant un grand :

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !TEMARI RENDS-MOI MES VETEMENTS !

.-Neh ?Aaaaaaaaaaah, tu étais là !Je te cherchais partout !Hinata avait fais tombé une bouteille de savon sur tes affaires donc j'était partie en cherché d'autres et j'ai repris les sales. Mais quand je suis revenue, t'étais plus là !

.- -.-' Bien sur et pourquoi tu tiens exactement les même affaires que j'ai mises aujourd'hui ?

.-Euh…Et bien en faite euh…Je t'en prie ne me frappe paaaaaaaaaaas !Non…non non non ,kozuki calme-toi ,s'il te plait !PLEAAAAAAAZE !

.-TEMARI, T'ES MORTE !

Kozuki sauta littéralement sur temari pour l'étrangler mais Temari partit en courant et s'engouffra dans la première porte qu'elle trouva. Elle ferma la porte à clé et se retrouva nez a nez avec le professeur Inuzuka. Kozuki cogna contre la porte presque en la défonçant.

.-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

.-Désolée monsieur mais il y a une hystérique dehors qui veut me tuer !

.-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT L'HYSTERIQUE ?

.-Kotobuki , calmez-vous enfin !Et laissez cette porte tranquille !

.-Je vais la tuez cette sale petite zfheirfqgfq.

.-Kozuki ! Arrêtes ça tous de suite et surveille ton langage !

Un long silence s'en suivit et on entendit kozuki s'appuyer contre le mur en marmonnant.

.-Temari , c'est gaara !Tu peux sortir, kozuki s'est calmée.

.-Tu…Tu es sur ? Elle est vraiment calmée ?

.-Oui et si elle ne l'est pas , c'est moi qui vais la calmer !

Temari sortit la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarda d'un air méfiant les alentours. Elle sortit et tendit en souriant les vêtements de kozuki. Cette dernière les pris en grognant et dit un vague merci. Elle les regarda sous toutes les coutures et partit en tirant la langue à Temari. Temari la regarda partir en soupirant et la suivit en traînant le pas. Elle essaya de se faire pardonner pendant tout le trajet mais ne parvint qu'a obtenir un grognement./bah c'est déjà bien alors arrête de râler hein !lol/ Temari s'arrêta devant la porte et Kozuki se retourna surprise ,son amie se mis à genoux devant elle et s'excusa encore une fois. Kozuki soupira et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève.

Dans la chambre numéro 4 Tenten et Hinata discutait tranquillement de la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Hinata bondit sur ses pieds quand elle entendit un bruit de gifle,elle passa la tête par la porte et vit temari se tenant la joue. Elle sourit et rentra.

.-Euh dis moi Tenten , tu… tu sais par quel cours nous commençons demain ?

.-Hum, je pense que c'est Sciences avec le professeur Itachi ! Pourquoi ?

.- Oh ben juste pour savoir !Tu sais si nous aurons notre titulaire demain ?

.-Oui ,on l'aura deux heures ,en français et en grec / la chance ,je peux venir je peux venir ? Ten :NAN ! Toi tu as ton mec à toi alors maintenant laisse gaara tranquille !SnL :OUIN !Méchante ! T.T/

.-Je pense que ca va chauffer ! Vu le mot que Ino a donné à Temari !Mon cousin à vraiment l'œil pour ce genre de chose !

.-Moui ben hein on verra demain ! On ne peut pas prévoir la réaction des gens !On ferait mieux de dormir !Bonne nuit Hinata.

.-Bo…bonne nuit tenten-san !

* * *

Dans la chambre de Shizune et Tsunade :

.-Dis moi tsunade qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris en cours d'histoire ? D'habitude tu rechignes toujours à faire les punitions !

.-Je sais, je sais mais là le prof était si craquant ! J' ai pas pu résister !

Shizune soupira et pensa tristement : '' La connaissant, elle est entrain de tomber amoureuse ! Quel cœur d'artichaut !''

.-Et tu vas aussi me dire que c'est pas de ta faute si ta main a écrit sur le papier !

.-Exactement ! Mais j'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que ma main a agis contre mon gré /Vous voyez dans les dessins animés on voit les filles amoureuses avec pleins de cœurs autour !Ben là c'est pareil !Lol/ Haaaaaaaaaa ,il est si beau !

.-Mouais ben franchement si tu veux pas avoir le même problème qu'ino ,je te conseille de laissé Mujaki(hinata) tranquille !

.-Pourquoi tu dis ca ?Je vous pas pourquoi je lui ferais du mal !

.-Tu te souviens pas que c'est sa cousine ?Tu n'as aucune mémoire ma parole / ouais encore une ! Fishgirl numéro deux !Qui a une mémoire aussi petite que celle d'un poisson :D/

.-C'est vrai que Hinata est sa cousine ? Intéressant !Et puis en parlant d'ino ,je me demande ce que va faire Kozuki !Si cette blondasse s'intéresse au professeur Gaara ,elle est mal barrée ! C'est le genre de fille qui obtient tout ce qu'elle veut !

.-Si il se passe quelque chose on ira lui cassé la gueule !Et puis nous on est là pour Kozuki !

La conversation fut interrompue par un cri stridant venant de la chambre de sakura et ino !Toutes les filles de la classe se retrouvèrent devant la porte en pyjama !Elles se regardèrent puis Kaede déglutit et frappa à la porte.

.-Ohé !On a entendu un cri qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?On peux rentré ?Vous pourriez répondre au moins bande de petites gourdes !

Des sanglots leurs parvinrent à travers la porte et Temari dit à Hinata d'aller chercher son frère et lee. Kozuki regarda la porte sous toutes les coutures puis essaya de l'ouvrir mais elles avaient fermé à clé. /Ah les sales gourdes !Elles savent pas laissé la porte ouverte comme tout le monde ? xD/ Elle se recula et essaya de défoncé la porte mais tout ce qu'elle réussi c'est à se faire mal à l'épaule. Elle regarda l'hématome se formé doucement puis haussa les épaules en regardant Temari. Pour finir Tsunade et Shizune prirent un extincteur et le jettèrent violemment contre la porte ,ce qui fit un trou énorme ! Kozuki s'approcha et ouvrit le verrou.Tout le monde rentra prudemment et lee et gaara arrivèrent avec une hinata éssoufflée.

.-Que se passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi il y a un trou énorme dans la porte ? Qui va m'expliqué ça ?

D'un même mouvement, les filles poussèrent Temari devant les deux professeurs. Elle grogna un peu et sorti avec eux pour leur expliqué. Kozuki longea le couloir et suivit le bruit des sanglots. Elle déboucha devant une porte entre ouverte et rentra. Elle vit sakura à terre recroquevillée sur elle-même et chercha ino du regard mais ne vit rien.

.-Sakura-san ?Sakura-san c'est Kozuki !Tu vas bien?Et où est Yamanaka ?

Sakura releva un visage mouillé vers elle. Kozuki remarqua de multiples éraflures sur son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla longuement puis elle gémit un peu et dit d'une petite voix :

.-Elle a, elle a sauté du balcon et en essayant de la rattraper je suis tombée. C'est pas ma faute Kozuki, je te le jure ! Elle est tombée toute seule !

Kozuki se leva en vitesse et regarda par-dessus le mur. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un corps quelconque. Elle fronça les sourcils puis vit une chevelure blonde platine sur le balcon du dessous. Ino regarda au dessus et lui fit un signe de la main en souriant. Kozuki vit rouge et elle sortit en courant ! Passant devant les deux professeurs et ses aimes qui la suivirent, elle descendit à l'étage du dessous et rentra dans la chambre ou se trouvait ino ! Les deux occupantes la regardèrent abasourdies.

.-Maintenant tu retournes dans ta chambre Yamanaka !Ta colocataires est en larme !Elle croyait que tu étais morte !Non mais franchement tu aurais pu la prévenir que c'était juste pour retrouver des amies d'une autre classe !

Ino la regarda interdite puis vit gaara qui fendait la foule de ses élèves et là Ino fondit en larme et courut vers gaara.

.-Professeur !Kotobuki n'arrête pas de me crié dessus !Elle est méchante !Et pourtant ,je ne lui ai rien fait !Elle est rentrée ici et à commencer à me crié dessus !

Ses deux amies soutinrent sa version des faits et Kozuki vit le petit sourire d'ino.Elle la toisa méchamment puis sortit en haussant les épaules et en disant qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre des histoires de cette pimbêche blonde mais qu'il faudrait aussi entendre ce que sakura avait à dire et l'emmené à l'infirmerie. Tout cela fut fait et le lendemain matin ,un papier sur le tableau d'information annonçait aux élèves de terminale c qu'elles auraient une heure en plus du à une réunion de classe ce soir même ! Kaede bougonna et râle pendant tout le chemin vers la salle de science :

.-C'est pas juste !Pourquoi je devrais me cassé les couilles à écouté des imbécilités pareil alors que je n'ai rien à voir la dedans !Cette enfoiré de Yamanaka si jamais je le chope ,elle va passé un sale quart d'heure !Ha ca elle a voulut faire ca maligne ben maintenant elle va payer les pots cassés !

.-Je peux savoir ce que vous marmonnez mademoiselle Amanogawa ?

.-NAN !Ca vous regarde pas !Je pensais juste à voix à haute !Et puis qu'est-ce que ca peut vous faire ce que je pense de toute façon ?J'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ma ie privée !

.-Kaede, calme-toi !Je…Je pense juste que le professeur Uchiwa se…s'inquiétait pour toi !

Kaede regarda hinata qui rougit instantanément et qui s'assit en vitesse. Kaede se radoucit un peu mais regarda quand même Itachi de manière hautain et elle s'assit à côté d'hinata. Itachi grinça des dents pendant quelques minutes puis il soupira et commença son cours tout en regardant Kaede par moment. Elle semblait dans la lune mais prenait quand même notes de tout ce qu'il disait.

.-C'est bon ,j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui !Vous pouvez vous rendre à votre prochain cours et mademoiselle Amanogawa contrôler votre agressivité je vous prie !

.-Tsssssss !Cause toujours tu m'intéresse !

Elle sortit la première de la classe et se rendit en cours de Math. Quand Sasuke rentra dans la classe , il regarda sakura bizarrement. Son beau visage était plein de pansements et ses yeux bouffis par la fatigue mais elle gardait tout de même le sourire. Elle paraissait plus joyeuse lors des cours de math. Et le professeur sasuke semblait prendre plaisir à l'interroger !Elle cogitait toujours lorsque la cloche sonna elle ne vit pas rentrer le professeur Uzumaki qui se pencha à côté d'elle regarda ce qu'elle faisait. Quand elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait , elle releva la tête et rencontra une paire de yeux bleux.

.-Alors ? On cale sur un problème de math ?

.-Euh et bien euh oui monsieur !

.-Alors…………………Traduis le en latin ! Tu verras ça va être amusant /Excellent !Un ancien prof de ma sœur le disant tout le temps /

Il la regarda avec des yeux rieurs puis remarqua plusieurs mouches dans la classe et il sortit une bombe d'insecticide et en aspergea les fenêtres. Quand il les vit tombé , il se retourna vers les filles et fit un sourir à la Gaï en disant :

.-Elles tombent toutes comme des mouches !

Un grand silence se fit dans la classe puis temari et kozuki explosèrent de rire et se roulèrent par terre. Naruto semblait vraiment content de son effet et le cours de latin se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A chaque fois que quelqu'un disait une grossièreté, naruto demandait la traduction en latin ! Il leur donnait plein de traduction !A la fin des cours les filles se rassemblèrent et une annonce fut faite par le dictaphone :

.-Les élèves de terminal c sont priées de se rendre à la cafétéria.

Toutes les filles se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la cafet. Temari et Kaede râlaient pendant le chemin et lançaient des regardes meurtriers à Ino qui se trouvait devant elle. Kaede proférait des menaces de mort à son encontre quand elle rentra dans la salle. Elle se mirent toutes à une grande table ronde où leurs professeurs principaux s'étaient installés.

.-Mesdemoiselles ,je suis très déçu de votre comportement !Surtout du vôtre mademoiselle Yamanaka ! Et vous mesdemoiselles Kozuki et Kaede j'aimerais que vous appreniez à vous calmez !Beaucoup de professeurs se sont plains à ce sujet !

Kaede et Kozuki se regardèrent puis soupirèrent en même temps tandis que ino paraissait indignée. Elle devint vite rouge et se leva brusquement en tapant du poing sur la table.

.-Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement vous a déçu !Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible !J'ai juste été voir une amie qui dors dans la chambre du dessous!

.-Oui et en faisant croire à ta colocataire que tu as essayé de te suicider ! C'est très intelligent Yamanaka !

.-Kotobuki on ne t'as rien demandé ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde tu veux ? Et arrêtes de faire ta fière et ta petite caide ! Tu es plus pathétique qu'autre chose !

Kozuki se leva et partit vers la porte mais la voix dure et froide de Lee l'empêcha de continuer. Elle stoppa net mais ne partit pas se rassoire pour autant, elle se retourna et s'inclina légèrement. Elle regarda Lee droit dans les yeux et s'assit à terre en tailleur. Sasuke rentra dans la pièce et vint voir Sakura pour lui parler du dernier problème donné en cours ! Il voulait aussi parler de ses options pour l'université.

.-Lee pourrais-je t'emprunter ta charmante élève pour la fin de la journée ?

.-Oui nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle ! Tu peux partir te reposer et soigne-toi bien !

.-Oui merci beaucoup professeur !Je vous suis monsieur Uchiwa !

Sasuke précéda sakura dans le couloir ! Elle attendit quelque instant pour qu'il lui montre le passage et il s'arrêta devant elle. Sasuke se pencha légèrement et effleura les égratignures de la jeunes filles doucement !Sakura retint sa respiration et garda la main de sasuke dans la sienne ! Elle entrouvrit les lèvres légèrement et murmura le prénom de son professeur. Sasuke soupira bruyamment, la pris par le bras et l'emmena de force dans sa chambre / comme si elle allait résistait ! Non mais franchement faut pas nous prendre pour des poires lol /.

* * *

Voici l'intervention de ma frangine lol !

Il ferma la porte à clé se retourna et embrassa la jeune fille qui ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou . Les mains de sasuke descendirent vers les fesses de la jeune femme. Instinctivement sakura pressa ses hanches contre celle de sasuke. Il grogna et retourna la jeune fille pour la pousser contre la porte. Il continuait de l'embrasser. Sakura gémissait et commença à onduler des hanches contre sasuke qui n'en pouvait plus. Il se recula pour ôter le t-shirt de la jeune femme pour ensuite reprendre ses lèvres. Sakura se pressa encor plus contre lui. Leur baiser était doux mais sauvage. Sakura posa ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci. Et les descendit jusqu'au bas de son sweet. Elle en prit les pans pour les remonter tous doucement, ses doigts frôlant la peau de sasuke. Il se recula encor une fois mais cette fois-ci pour s'ôter lui-même son sweet. Il repris les lèvres de sakura avec avidité. /ah le vorace !Une vraie sangsue / Sakura entrepris de s'attaquer à la ceinture du jeune homme pendant que celui-ci déposait des baisers sur la poitrine de sakura. Il plaqua ses hanches contre celle de la jeune femme pour bien lui montrer l'étendue de son désir pour elle. ( moooon que c'est joliment dis ). Sakura en eu le souffle couper mais continua à déboucler sa ceinture pour ensuite ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de son jeans. Sasuke s'attaqua lui aussi au jeans de sakura qui atterri vite par terre. Suivit de peu par celui de sasuke. Il glissa au doigt sous l'élastique du string de sakura. / ouais moi j'dis vive les strings !Lol/ Il s'écarta de la jeune fille pour s'accroupir et parsemer de baiser les hanches de sakura tous en faisant descendre son string. ( hum sa chauffe ici lol)/ ils sont pires que sur un barbec ! XD/ Sakura poussa des soupirs d'extase. Sasuke se redressa pour se débarrasser de son boxer.( sasusaku :oh putin j'ai une panne !

sasuke :ah bon ben prend la petit pillule bleu

sasusaku : mais non pas cette panne là pervers !) / on voit tout de suite le niveau intellectuelle des personnages ! XD/

Sakura repris les lèvres de sasuke pendant qu'il se pressait contre sakura. Il lui prit les hanches pour les soulever et la plaquer contre la porte. Sakura poussa un petit cri quand sasuke la pénétra. Mais instinctivement elle se mit à onduler des hanches tandis que sasuke accélérait le rythme. Après quelque minute Sasuke poussa un ultime râle de plaisir. / et il a gagné le milliooooooooooon ! XD/Sakura, elle s'abattit fatiguée contre sasuké./ tandis que elle, elle a que le lot de consolation ! Sasuke le glacon !Il doit avoir un peu fondu après ça ! XD/ ( voila c'était le passage de sasusaku car ma frangine avait trop la flegme d'écrire ce passe alors je m'y colle) / ouais ben t'as fais des préliminaires vachement longs mais pour l'action………QUEDAL ! A part trois p'tites lignes ! ON VEUT D'L'ACTION ! XD/ ( sasusaku : ben dis donc je sais ce qu'il te faut !Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?) / t'as qu'à imaginer ! ;p/

Je reprend les rênes de l'écriture !XD

* * *

Sasuke expira un long moment puis il la prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement dans son lit. Quand il s'allongea près de sakura, elle vint se blottir contre lui ! Il caressa doucement le visage de la jeune fille qui bougea un peu mais resta endormie.

Dans la cafétéria par contre l'humeur n'était pas joyeuse !Ino et kozuki se fusillait du regard constamment tandis que Kaede et Temari se faisait une partie de Uno ! La jeune Yamanaka crachait son venin constamment tandis que kozuki l'écoutait sans broncher. Elle critiquait sa façon de s'habiller, de se coiffer, de parler, son comportement en générale et sa famille. Quand ino évoqua la famille de kozuki cette dernière sourit un peu et lâcha d'une voix glaciale :

.-Mais que connais-tu au juste de ma situation familiale ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et temari ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son frère l'en empêcha! Il se leva et prit Kozuki par le bras pour l'emmener dehors. Ino se leva et les suivit. Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de kozuki tandis que gaara essayait de la calmer. Ino déboula devant eux et poussa un peu kozuki pour se mettre devant gaara.

.-Professeur, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que la situation puisse faire pleurer cette petite pimbêche !Elle n'éprouve aucun sentiment sauf pour elle-même !

.-Cela suffit mademoiselle Yamanaka !Veuillez retourner au près de vos camarades de classe je vous prie !

.-Mais monsieur je………

.-SILENCE ! Vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui !

Kozuki releva le tête quand ino partit et elle voulut la suivre ma gaara le retint par le bras. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle s'effondra contre son torse et se laissa aller. Il l'emmena dans chambre et la berça encore un peu. Elle voulut le déshabiller mais il l'en empêcha. Doucement il la força à se coucher et lui caressa le dos.

.-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

.-Non moi aussi j'en ai envie mais tu es trop bouleversée pour ça !Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes plus tard ! Comprend moi ,je ne voudrais que tu…

Elle l'interrompis par un petit baiser et sourit en se blottissant contre lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement à cause de la fatigue due au fait qu'elle avait trop pleurer. Il sécha ses larmes et se recula un peu mais elle le tenait fermement contre elle. Il gémit un peu et se résigna à resta là.

''Comment pourrais-je résister à te faire l'amour alors que tu es si près de moi !Kozuki arrête de me tenter !''

Un coup léger fut donner à la porte !Il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveillée, elle se retourna et bougea un peu dans le lit. Il sourit doucement, elle ressemblait une petite fille comme ça ! Il alla ouvrir la porte et la laissa entrouverte pour ne pas qu'on voit la jeune fille. Sasuke se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Il semblait quelque peu agité et il rentra dans la chambre sans rien demander poussant gaara légèrment. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle de la jeune fille endormie. Il se retourna avec un léger sourire sur le visage et dit :

.-Alors comme ça toi aussi !

.- Comment ça moi aussi ? De quoi tu parles ? Oui j'ai une relation avec une de mes élèves et alors ? Je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue.

.-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !En fait si je suis venu c'est pour te demander conseiller ! Sous une impulsion, je…j'ai coucher avec la jeune Haruno et je me demandais si il serait raisonnable de continuer une relation mais en voyant ceci… !

Il tourna un regard lourd de sous entendus vers kozuki et gaara lui sourit. Il s'approcha du lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour ne pas la réveiller. Il fixa son ami et collègue d'un regard perçant. Il ne pouvait lui donner qu'un seul conseil :

.-Le tout est de rester prudent et de rompre d'un commun accord ! Imagine un seul instant que tu rompes avec elle et qu'elle aille tout balancer !

.-Mais toi tu as pris le risque ! Et puis de toute façon je ne pense pas que sakura en soit capable !

.-C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pris le risque !Parce que je savais que ma Kozuki n'était pas capable de ça et puis je ne veux pas la quitter !Je ne la laissera à personne d'autre ! Je ne veux pas qu'un autre la touche !

.-Tu es trop possessif ! Ca ne change pas !

La jeune fille remua quelque peu et ouvrit les yeux. Quand elle vit sasuke ,elle devint rouge pivoine et bafouilla un peu puis regarda gaara angoissée.

* * *

SnL : voili voilou !Un p'tit chapitre avant de partir en vacances ! Et oui je pars demain à 5heures du mat !

Naru : c'est pas juste je rentrai juste en scène !

Ita : On me voit pas dans ce chapitre ! T.T

SnL : Si y en a encore un qui râle je le tue !

Sasu : J'me suis bien amusé et puis j'ai eu un bon rôle !

SnL : -.- tu m'étonne p'tit cochon !

Gaa : c'est aussi t'as faute !C'est toi qui écrit ! C'est l'auteur de cette fic !

SnL : comme si t'allais t'en plaindre ! Fainéant va !

Saku : Ino tu l'aime vraiment pas hein !

SnL : Ca se vcoit tant que ca :D

Ino :Pourquoi tant de haine ? T.T

SnL : c'est que toi on s'en fiche ! -.-Bon ben bye bye !Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !


End file.
